


In the Moonlight (Let's Dance to the Candlelight)

by ageha_nacht



Series: I'm Criticized, But All Your Bullets Ricochet [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings Realization, Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Making Coffee, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, and I have no regrets, i wanted to have them dancing, not exactly in the moonlight but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha_nacht/pseuds/ageha_nacht
Summary: Neither ever did question their nights together.





	In the Moonlight (Let's Dance to the Candlelight)

The night air was cool and crisp, even with the curtains of Revali's room down. They sat there in the light of a single candle, wrapped in a thick quilt. Link was on Revali's lap, playing with the scarf that hung loosely around the other man's neck while listening to the quiet melody he hummed. Occasionally he'd place a soft kiss to the dark neck, unable to help himself. It would be those times that deft arms would tighten around him, as if unwilling to let him go. 

Nights like these had become common. When they were unable to sleep, they sought out each other and laid themselves bare in a way only they could understand. It was serene and peaceful and nothing at all like how they normally were. Link couldn't help but smile. 

Revali was a beautiful man and he wasn't afraid to flaunt it. That arrogance annoyed Link to no end, but somehow he had gotten a glimpse of the man underneath. The sharp features accentuated by gold jewelry hid an insecure person whose desire to prove his worth resonated with Link. Striking emerald eyes that seemed to stare into his soul held a fire that he shared. They were more similar than they were different, and Link had both seen and felt it. He probably developed feelings for him at some point of their progression. It wouldn't surprise him if he did. 

The wind blew through the curtains causing the small flame to flicker. The sight gave Link an idea as he tugged the scarf. Greens eyes opened and turned to him, brows raised in confusion. He laughed before jumping up and holding his hand out to the other. 

_Dance with me_ , it said. Baby blues shone in the candlelight and well, how was Revali able to do anything but comply? 

Revali led the dance. It was slow and calm like the world outside his window. Emeralds shine with a something that might be love, but Link isn't quite ready to tell. Yet he is ready to tell how the way he looks at him makes him feel like he's wanted. Wanted for who he is and not for what he's capable of. That the man holding him somehow wants him for who he is even though he claims to despise him either every fiber of his being. The thought sends both pleasure and fear through him. He was never supposed to get attached yet he did. He was never supposed to feel for this man – this insufferable, arrogant, beautiful man – yet he did. And quite frankly he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Somehow those feelings are sensed because in the next moment Revali has him pinned, green eyes glaring at him with such intensity he can't help but shiver. He doesn't say anything. Instead he grips those hands tighter as he beckons Revali down, eyes promising more than a mere explanation. The man doesn't say anything as he kisses him. Doesn't say anything as their clothes are removed in such a flurry. Doesn't say anything as he presses into the blond causing him to cry out. Doesn't say anything when they collapse from their high sweaty and sticky and drained. They lay on the floor wrapped around each other and unable to let go. Revali resumes his humming and presses his lips to Link's ear, his voice low and smooth like velvet. 

Revali once told him he didn’t want to give him to anyone else. 

It doesn’t surprise Link that he feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had laying around that easily slid into my beloved "Dancing in the Moonlight" prompt. Not too satisfied with it, but oh well, could be worse. As always comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
